1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media asset management, and more particularly, to submission of media assets to a distribution system in a client-server environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital media service providers distribute media content products to users. For example, a digital media service provider may make media content products available for rental, purchase, and/or free distribution. The digital media service provider is often able to fulfill a request for a user desired media content product by handling digital rights management of the desired media content product, an associated billing transaction, if any, and delivery of the desired media content product to the user. Often, media content providers, such as recording labels/distributors, movie studios/distributors, and media content creators, provide the media content to a third party digital media service provider by providing one or more files to the digital media service provider. Traditionally, for a single media content product, a single file containing the playable content (e.g., a feature film) of the media content product is provided to the digital media service provider. However, under this approach, any modification to a single component of the media content product (e.g., addition, deletion, or replacement of an alternate audio track) requires the media content provider to produce again the single media content file by incorporating the modification and uploading again the entire single media content file (containing even the unmodified components) to the digital media service provider.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a way to more flexibly manage media content provided to a digital media service provider.